A Tale of Two Brothers
by MsPiyaah
Summary: Sean Potter, the famed Boy-Who-Lived, wanted nothing more than to have a quiet year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger just wanted to make a friend. Roaming the halls late one night, they meet a mysterious boy who changes both their lives forever. Eventual HHr
1. Chapter 1

**READ!:** Hey! This a small **test chapter** to see how people respond to this new story idea I have. It's one of those 'wrong BWL' stories, but with a certain twist to be revealed in later chapters. Its slightly ManipulativeDumbledore, but not where he's an egotistical power hungry maniac. He's still a good, Light wizard..but, well...to put it in easy, understandable terms: he's _"blinded by the Light."_ I never understood stories where Dumbledore was evil, and simply, I believe he just lost sight of where to cross the line. It also goes more in-depth (at least I hope) on the relationships and emotions of different characters. And...well I can't spoil the rest, so just read it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Papa, that boy looks like me…" a quiet voice whispered.

Albus Dumbledore tilted his head ever so slightly; his movement unnoticed by any of those around him as they were all too busy watching the Sorting Ceremony. Although he knew that he wouldn't see anything, he glanced quickly to his right, where the voice had come from. The old wizard gave a small nod of acknowledgement and returned his sights back to the sorting, and back to the boy that had him and everybody else in the room, so intrigued.

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the Sorting Hat, and the entire hall broke into loud, enthusiastic applaud.

Setting down the ancient headwear, Sean Potter smiled politely to Professor McGonagall and quietly made his way towards his new house. The boy was slightly above average height, with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, thin wire-rimmed glasses framing his young face. The instant he had sat down, the poor boy was immediately bombarded with questions from several of his more eager housemates.

The rest of the sorting went on without a hitch and after a delicious feast and his annual "start of term speech," Albus excused himself from the presence of his colleagues and quickly retired to his private chambers. Just as he closed the door, a small boy came running into the sitting room, an excited look in his eye. The old professor knew what had him so riled up, but it was late and there was much for him to do the following day. He held his hands up in a calming motion.

"I know you're eager to learn about that boy, Ares, but it's been a long day for me and the official start of term begins tomorrow. If you can hold your curiosity until the weekend, I promise to tell you all about him on Saturday," he said, feeling a small, guilty stab in his chest at the put-out look his grandson was giving him.

"But Papa…" began Ares, his emerald eyes locking onto Dumbledore's blue ones.

"Now, now Ares," replied the older wizard, shaking his head. "I promise it will be worth the wait. Besides, it's time for you to go to sleep. I trust that you put your invisibility cloak in its proper place after you came back from watching the sorting?" A nod was his only reply. "Good, then it's off to bed with you." Ignoring the frustrated frown the boy was giving him, Albus ruffled his dark, untamed locks affectionately before leading him into his bedroom. Ares, who had already changed into his pajamas earlier, pulled back the covers of his bed and climbed in. Stepping closer, Albus tucked him in and said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Papa," said Ares, rolling over onto his side to get more comfortable. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear boy," he answered. With a quick wave of his wand, he quickly diminished the light of the candles that lit the room, submerging it in darkness. With one last, fond look at his charge, Albus crossed the hallway to his own room and prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>Sean Potter was not having a good day so far, and that was putting it lightly. He had been excited to leave for Hogwarts, where he knew he wouldn't have to be afraid of going out into the public, but his hopes for a quiet year were quickly dashed away. He had been barely able to eat more than five minutes in peace the night before, and it seemed breakfast would be the same as well. Hoping to ignore the stares of other students, Sean had woken up early, glad when he found the rest of the boys in his dorm still asleep. A quick shower later, he was making his way down the Great Hall for breakfast and was disappointed to see that, while there weren't nearly as many students as the previous night, there were still a decent handful of early risers.<p>

"Hey, Sean!" greeted a random Gryffindor, one he did not recognize.

"Hello…" he said quietly, nodding his head as he passed. Finding an empty spot at the table, he pulled a plate of bacon and eggs toward himself, attempting to ignore the many eyes he knew were locked on him.

Suddenly, a large brown owl flew down and dropped an envelope on his plate. Quickly finishing his meal, Sean grabbed the letter and walked outside where the light was better and he could read quietly. Finding a nice spot by the lake, he climbed up onto a small stack of boulders to sit, as the grass was still heavy with morning dew. Looking around, he smiled when he saw that he really was alone and eagerly tore open the envelope. Unfolding the parchment, he smoothed it out and began to read.

_Dear Sean,_

_We didn't think we'd hear from you so soon, but were very pleasantly surprised to receive your owl just as we were preparing for bed. I can't even begin to tell you how proud we are of you for getting into Gryffindor, though we would be proud no matter what house you entered. Don't let your father's remark about disowning you if you got into Slytherin get to you; you know how he likes to joke. _

_This is only your first year, but it's never too early to get a head start. You're a smart boy, Sean, and it would do you well to put that to good use. Study hard, turn in all your work, and please remember to behave. I hate to say it, but your actions have always been looked at and there are certain expectations for you to uphold. Your father and I will not be the only ones to hear about it if you get into any trouble. However, do remember to have fun. Attending Hogwarts is not just about getting an education; it is for you to make friends, and for you to grow as a person. I understand that you have trouble trusting people, especially as many have tried to get to you for your fame, but learn to open yourself up more. You can't go through everything alone._

_My only regret about your attending Hogwarts is that your brother Harry could not be there with you. He would have loved it so much, and I'm sure having two Potter boys to deal with would have driven Severus crazy. I know you hate being reminded of him, but please…don't let his death go to waste. For one reason or another, you were chosen to survive. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. So, my dear Sean, live. Live the life you've always wanted to, live the life your brother never got to have, and live simply because that's what life is all about. Enjoy your first year, and all the following years to come._

_Promise to write home often. Your father and I want to know all about what's happening, and if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. We love you so much, and we miss you._

_Love, Mom_

Sean felt a tightening in his chest as he thought of his family, and especially of his twin brother. Harry had been killed when they were both babies, and his death had forever changed the Potter family. Once again he looked around to see if anyone was there, and finding no one, he slowly lowered his head and wiped his eyes.

* * *

><p>I know its not much, but if I get enough reviews and positive responses, I'll continue to write. So if you want more, REVIEW! If I get maybe..10 or more, I'll keep going. If not, I might still consider it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I got enough positive feedback for this story to continue it, so I hope you enjoy! I'll warn you now (and those of you who have read my other story should know) I'm not the most frequent updater. I do try, but sometimes I get so caught up in other things that I lose my focus. However, I will still try to write as often as I can and I hope that you can all bear with me. You get some of your questions answered in this chapter, so read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"The one born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Dumbledore stared down at the two boys, tracing his eyes over the lightning bolt shaped scar on young Harry's forehead. Just moments ago, the many instruments in his office that kept track of the Potter's wards were blown to bits, a sure sign that Voldemort had breached their security and attacked. Luckily, James and Lily were not at home at the time, both having been called away to deal with emergencies at work. Rushing outside and through the castle grounds, he had apparated the instant he'd crossed the gate, appearing seconds later in the Potter's ruined house. Ignoring his own safety, he ran through the wreckage, hoping to get there in time to save the children.

Just as he'd climbed the last step to the top of the stairs, there was a loud bang and a rush of powerful magical backlash emitted itself from the nursery. Casting a shield charm, he waited until it had died down before dashing into the room, expecting the worse. What he found nearly astounded him. Voldemort's body laid smoking on the ground, before completing disintegrating to ash. Next to him, in front of the crib, lay the motionless body of Pinky—the Potter's house elf—and inside the crib, were the two Potter boys. Both babies had bloody gashes on their foreheads, and with a quick wave of his wand, the wounds were cleaned a sealed. Cursed scars were revealed, which he assumed were a result of the magical backlash, but a quick glance at each of them and he knew. It was blatantly obvious who the Chosen One was; Harry was literally glowing with magical power.

Dumbledore knew then that he had a decision to make. Voldemort was one of the most powerful wizards in recent history, and while tonight had been a major setback, he was not so old and naïve to truly believe that he was gone. One way or another, Voldemort would be back. He looked back and forth between the two boys, his mind working a mile a minute as he reasoned out a solution. No doubt he'd need to contact Lily and James soon; but he had some time, and the house was still under the Fidelius charm, so he need not worry about anyone rushing off to tell them.

Sighing heavily, Dumbledore picked the two of them up and held them at eye level. The two looked so alike, that if it weren't for their eye color, he'd never be able to tell them apart. Sean was an exact carbon copy of his father, messy black hair and brown eyes to match. Harry was just as much his father's son, though he'd inherited his mother's green eyes instead. He knew that from now on, any hope of a normal life for them had been crushed and taken away. Turning to face Sean, Dumbledore frowned as he thought of how he might be treated once Harry was declared Voldemort's defeater. Although he knew James and Lily to be honest, good people, one could never predict how something like this could affect their personal opinion of their sons. Would Sean be overlooked for Harry? Or perhaps, it would be the other way around, and Harry neglected because his parents would feel bad about Sean not being as important to the world as his brother.

For a moment, he reflected on his younger years, and for a short time, allowed himself to remember his sister. To this day, it still broke his heart to think of the way she was treated and how he had done nothing to change it. How sad, broken, and lonely she must have felt. It was only after her death that he had realized how wrong he'd acted towards her. Although he'd never imagine James and Lily to go to such extremes, he simply could not stand the thought of something like that ever happening again, and especially not to ones he considered close friends and family. Setting Sean back into the crib, he put him to sleep and reinforced the wards around the house. He would be gone little more than a minute or two, but even a minute was long enough for things to happen.

Holding Harry tightly, he apparated back to Hogwarts and cast a number of spells to avoid anyone's detection. Quickly returning to his chambers, he opened the door to his unused guest room and transfigured the bed into a crib. Gently tucking Harry in, he cast a sleeping spell on him and rushed back to Godric's Hollow. Once back inside the nursery, he scooped the slumbering child into his arms and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he apparated once again, this time to St. Mungo's.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what a surprise to see you! How are you?" greeted the head receptionist.

"I'm sorry Ms. White, but I must find Healer Potter," he said, making sure she heard the urgency in his voice. "There's been a terrible tragedy."

Katelyn White, who was familiar with Lily Potter's sons, quickly realized that he was holding only Sean, and knew immediately that it was something big. Grabbing the microphone, she called over the intercom, "Healer Potter, please report to the front desk immediately. Healer Potter, please report."

Only a minute later, Lily was running down the halls and into the room. Seeing Dumbledore holding her son, she quickened her pace and took Sean. "What's happened, Albus?" she asked, gently rocking Sean in her arms. "Why do you have Sean? Where's Harry?"

He looked away, too ashamed to tell her the truth.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "No! _No_! You can't mean…" She hugged Sean tighter and fought back the tears. "Where is Harry!" she screamed. "Where's my baby!" When she got no reply, she dropped to her knees and cried, shaking and sobbing as she continued to hold her son to her chest.

There was a soft pop and James Potter appeared, looking confused and disoriented. He had just received an emergency floo from the hospital saying his wife needed him. Seeing Lily on the floor with Sean, and Dumbledore's defeated look, he froze. Unsure of what to do, he slowly kneeled beside what remained of his family and took his wife into his arms. Looking up with pleading eyes, he begged Dumbledore to tell them what happened.

"James…Lily…I-I'm so sorry," he said quietly, too guilty to properly look at them. Seeing the broken look on their faces nearly destroyed his resolve, but he knew that this was for the best.

"…what…what about V-Voldemort?" stuttered James, finding it hard to use his voice.

"He's gone; his body was destroyed…as was Harry's," he explained.

Lily let out a loud, choking sob and trembled harder, gasping for air as she tried to contain to her tears. James shut his eyes and pulled her closer, laying soft kisses on her forehead in a comforting manner. This seemed to calm her down, and her loud crying turned to soft sniffles and occasional sobs. Dumbledore, knowing that this was not the proper place for them to mourn, suggested they stay with Sirius for the night and wait there while he reported everything to the Ministry. He would then stop by the following day so that they could discuss what had happened and what it all meant for Sean.

James silently nodded his head in agreement and stood up, gently pulling Lily with him. She made several gasps for air as she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating, still clutching Sean to her chest. Hugging his wife and son, he turned to Dumbledore and said coldly, "This is Peter's fault. If it weren't for him my son would still be alive. Lily and Sean need me right now, but I swear to you that once things have settled, I'm going to hunt him down myself. And so help me God, I will have him sent to the most secure, Dementor infested prison cell in all of Azkaban. And that's only if I don't kill him first."

Knowing now was not the proper time to try and talk him down, Albus nodded his head sadly and the four parted ways. Sighing to himself quietly, he apparated to the Ministry of Magic and called for an urgent meeting with the Minister and Head of Law Enforcement. Several hours and many press conferences later, an exhausted Headmaster returned to Hogwarts and quickly made his way into his chambers. Although he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, he had one more thing to check up on before he could allow himself to rest.

Slowly opening the door to Harry's room, he walked in and peered down into the crib, smiling in relief when he saw that the child was still soundly asleep. Picking him up, Albus held the boy tenderly in his arms and rubbed the soft tuft of hair on his head. This seemed to please Harry, as he gave a sleepy smile and let out a small giggle, drool bubbles forming at his lips. Chuckling quietly, he wiped the boy's mouth and set him back down.

"Now, what to do with you," he whispered, watching the baby slumber peacefully. "Lord Voldemort has marked you as his equal, just as the prophecy foretold." Reaching down, he softly traced the scar on his forehead. "Barely a year old, and our world already owes you such a great debt. You have defeated the greatest evil we've seen in many years, and I'm afraid that in several more, you will need to stand up once more in defense of our people."

"You can no longer go by Harry Potter. I shall name you…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Ares. Yes, from this day on, you will be called Ares after the god of war. For that is what you are fated to be. It was this horrid war that placed such a burden on your young shoulders, and it shall be war once more when you go to face your destiny. I will provide you with all the best material, find you the most talented and intellectual tutors, and take you as my apprentice. You are destined for greatness, Ares. And I will not let you step onto that battlefield without proper preparation."

Securing the blankets over Ares—once Harry—Dumbledore walked back out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Taking off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. He didn't know if what he'd done was truly the right thing to do, but he'd made his decision and there was no more turning back. His only hope now was that once this was all over, the Potter family could be reunited once more.

* * *

><p>"I think I need some air," said Ares quietly, getting up from his seat. "I'll be back later…"<p>

Dumbledore nodded and watched him go, leaning back in his seat. It was Saturday and true to his word, he'd told Ares who Sean was and why they looked so similar. After learning that they were brothers, the obvious question was why they were raised apart, Sean with their parents and he with Dumbledore. Knowing he couldn't hide the truth from him any longer, Albus told him the real story of what had happened. Although this would put a strain on their relationship, he knew the boy to be overly mature for one his age, and he only hoped that after some quiet thinking, Ares would come to understand why he did what he did.

Meanwhile, on top of one of the castle's many towers, Ares stood looking out over the grounds. It was late afternoon and the sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon. Taking a deep, calming breathe he thought over what he'd just learned. His initial reaction had been anger; anger for being lied to, anger for being taken away from his parents, anger for suddenly learning that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. His entire life, his grandfather—who he now realized was not really his grandfather at all—had told him he was destined to do many great things. He'd been trained since he was a young child; taught advanced magic and spell work, he was at least on par with 5th, maybe even 6th year students.

And although he lived at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, he had been denied acceptance as one of its students because it "wouldn't be fair to the other children." That had always bugged him, but he understood why he could not, and reasoned that his special tutoring was more than enough to make up for it. It suddenly made sense to him why he was always forbidden from interacting with other students and from being seen, and most importantly, why he could not join the new students this year. It wasn't just because he had an unfair advantage; it was because he might be recognized and his true identity revealed.

Sighing quietly, he leaned slightly over the edge of the wall, resting his arms against it. He was angry, that was for sure. His life would have been completely different if he'd been allowed to stay with his family; he paused for a moment, wondering what it would have been like to have his mother and father around, and to grow up in a regular home with his brother. There was another unanswered question: did he have any other siblings? Perhaps another brother, or maybe a sister? He'd never know; not unless he asked his grandfather or…

Ares shook his head. '_I could never reveal myself to them. Surely they've moved on by now. What would the point be, of letting them know I'm actually alive? Would they be glad to have me back? Or would I be a burden to them; another kid to worry about and look after._' He ran a tired hand through his hair and let out another sigh. '_If only things had been different…_'

If only. Those were the key words. There were so many 'ifs' but there was only one 'is.' He was the true Boy-Who-Lived; it was his destiny to defeat Voldemort; he was taken from his parents to be trained; he could not attend Hogwarts for fear of being recognized; he never had, nor could he ever have, a normal life. That _is_ his life, how the real events played out, and no amount of wishful thinking could change it. Rubbing his face in frustration, he sat down and leaned his back against the stone wall.

* * *

><p>Sean shook his head and turned away from the window. His mind was playing tricks on him; his stomach gave a small growl and he laughed a little. His hunger was probably causing him to hallucinate. Taking a small break from his charms essay, he'd opened the window in the Common Room and leaned out, glad to have a bit of fresh air. Taking in the scenery, he looked out onto the school grounds and across to the other side of the castle. He'd looked up to watch the sun set behind the castle, and for the briefest moment, he had thought he'd seen himself—or someone that looked just like him—standing atop one of the school towers.<p>

'_Maybe its Harry watching over me_,' he joked sadly to himself. Although they were only babies when Harry was killed, Sean liked to think that their bond as brothers, especially twin brothers, went beyond the grave and that he was watching over him from heaven. He'd always wondered what it would have been like to grow up with his brother, or any other sibling for that matter. After the death of their son, Lily and James Potter were never truly the same again. To others, they seemed like a well put-together family; a strong and serious, yet charming and witty father, a gentle and kind mother, and a son that always did as his parents wished him to. But James no longer had any true heart when it came to pranks, and Lily had lost the fiery temper that she was so well known for.

They threw themselves into their work, hoping to forget their slowly breaking hearts, and attempted to spoil Sean with lavish gifts and treats in an effort to alleviate the guilt they felt for losing Harry. They tried for another baby once or twice but gave up; after losing their second born (Sean came out five minutes before Harry), they believed that it would somehow be an insult to his memory, and that it would be seen as them trying to replace him with another.

"Sean, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Breaking from his thoughts, the black haired boy turned to face whoever had spoken to him.

"I asked if you were coming," said Neville quietly, standing halfway through the open portrait hole. "Its dinner time and everyone has already gone down."

"Oh, yeah," replied Sean, stacking his books and parchment. "Thanks for reminding me."

"It's no problem. Do…do you want me to wait for you?" Neville asked, somewhat shyly. "We could walk down together if you like."

Sean nodded and stepped next to him. He liked Neville, who was one of the few people who treated him like a normal guy and not just another famous name. "Sure, lets go."

* * *

><p>Okay, so there it is! Chapter 2! I know I need to write longer chapters and I'm working on it, but I figure that a small chapter is better than no chapter at all right? And as for the name Ares, I know he's more of the "loser" god, as compared to Athena, but I couldn't very well name Harry a girl's name. Also, Ares represented the uglier, more violent side of war and that's sort of how Harry's destiny as the Chosen One came about. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people were killed by Voldemort and the whole bloody thing came to an end with the attack on him and his brother. So yeah, that's my reason.<p>

Oh, and to the guy that said blackmailing for reviews was low; I clearly stated that it was a test chapter to see how people reacted. Like every test, you need a score to pass. My score was 10. If you consider that blackmail, that's your opinion. But I just wanted to see if I could actually get enough people to read my story. I don't get paid to write stories, and although I enjoy writing, I do like to hear feedback on what I do. I don't have to continue writing if I dont want to; I know exactly how the story goes inside my mind, and its only by choice that I post them here. Getting reviews for a story is like my paycheck; its like saying "Hey, good job, keep it up" even if thats not exactly what the review says.


End file.
